


The Auburn Assassin

by TappyTop



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Friendship, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TappyTop/pseuds/TappyTop
Summary: In an alternate universe the 4 turtle brothers are the Knights that protect a beautiful queen. One day, a legendary red headed assassin, out for revenge, crashes into their lives and is forced to join their ranks.





	The Auburn Assassin

Chapter 1: A Queen's Wrath

There was music drifting through Vvanfell Castle today. The walls were covered in gold embroidery and white drapes with flowing blue tails, windows covered by blue satin letting in only a glimpse of the sun, while other windows, towering over the guests who came to attend the engagement party remained uncovered. The golden chandeliers kept even the shadows away from corners and the smell of a roast kept the room alive. Gold, black and white high heels twisted on the decorated marble floor and long dresses glided over the male guests feet. The men held their partners close, women who were able to finally get away chatted up a storm with friends they had not seen in months. Many women wore chalky white make-up, and red painted lips, a tradition for the upper class in Vvardfell to accentuate their features in middle age. The younger women had lightly dusted cheeks, going for a minimal look to show off their youth.

Even the servers and maids were dressed to perfection, the kind and gentle care given to even them showing.

The music died down grabbing the guests attention as a white faced announcer approached the balcony that loomed over everyone inside of the ballroom, he settled his hands behind his back and cleared his throat,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your Queen, Augustaria, fiancé Goliathus IV and her escorts, the legendary four brothers, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo, the "Queen's Guard."

Each guest bowed as low at their outfits would allow as the Queen and her escorts appeared at the balcony, the tune of the musicians had changed to something a bit more elegant, filled with trumpet and tambourine, the Queen smiled brightly, making her guests smile and cheer back. She waved at them as her fiancé nodded with appreciation at the cheering guests. 

"May you all continue to have a wonderful feast!" Augustaria called out, before they disappeared behind a blue curtain and reappeared at the ballroom floor to dine at a table that still looked on at the guests.

The feasting had begun, guests were getting drunk and the blushing bride to be was constantly swooned by her fiancé. The Knights guard were walking around, greeting guests and keeping an eye out except Leonardo, whose eyes stayed fix on the Queen and the man she was going to marry. His suspicious and paranoid nature was buzzing more than usual today, something didn't feel right.

The last tune slowly drowned out, a wrong note was plucked by a violinist that only Leonardo seemed to hear and it heightened his paranoia further. Augustaria stood, her royal presence enough to make a room silent upon movement. Her flowing white dress with diamonds and pearls surrounding the chest peace and a blue sash going across her body made her absolutely glow.

"Glorious citizens of Vvanfell..." Her voice was powerful, womanly and light, "Your Queen thanks you for attending my wedding party...although the wedding is next week." laughter erupted from the guests, "unfortunately my trusted Thane Rou La'Fontaine couldn't attend but without him this party couldn't be the beautiful success that it is." Augustaria became quiet, a goblet in her dainty hands was caressed lovingly as her eyes sparkled with memories, "Before my parents died, I promised them I would marry a great man, and the day I met Goliathus...I knew my parents would approve. So please, Have fun! Dance, EAT! Be Merry! For your Queen has found a King-."

"Augustaria look out!" Leonardo was on the Queen before anyone knew what was happening.

"Leonardo! What is the meaning of this!?" Goliathus seethed at the sight of him on top of his Queen.

"This!" Leonardo tore an arrow out of his side and displayed it for all the guest to see, "someone is trying assassinate the Queen!" suddenly another arrow whizzed past a guests head and embedded itself into the white marble floor.

The screaming instantly began as guest after guest thundered their way out of the building. The other 3 brothers began evacuating people out of the room as best they could, their actions in vain, as bodies coated the floor, footprints deep into their backs.

Augustaria's eyes grew wide in horror, as Leonardo helped her to her feet. Seeing the ballroom floors bloody and covered with her citizens laying face first in poses of agony was too much for the Queen. Augustaria stayed silent and unmoving until she ripped out of the grasp of Leonardo, her blue eyes scanning over the area, and bared her teeth,

"I want you to find whoever did this...I want them brought to me for judgement."

XXXXXXXXXX

'I've got to get out of here.'

no where to go, no where to hide...the assassin could hear metal, dogs barking and a legion of men on horses in the distance. This was it, years of being the best, outsmarting anyone in her way, it was over, she would welcome death willingly, but it would ruin her plans.

She missed! How could she miss? She never missed! Killing a citizen or an important noble? Easy. Those people never bothered to look behind their backs after pissing someone off. But a Monarch? That was different. The assassin didn't think that a turtle would be that quick. He was on the other side of the room for Thyne's sake! The green creature was etched into her memory, he was hit instead of the Queen, if she ever got her hands on him he'd regret getting in her way.

The assassin contemplated her next move, the Kingdom of Gold was only a few suns away and if she reached it the Blue Kingdom could not pursue her any farther, but a small village was closer only about an hour away, the sound of horses and shouts were closer now.

The village it is...

Raphael's scent dogs were sniffing the area only minutes after the assassin had departed the area. Urgently they began to bark at the dirt,

"She's been 'ere aight." Raphael said gruffly, "scent dogs are pointing towards Kingstaag." He pointed in the direction of the village.

"Then we hurry. If she gets any further she will be able to get out of our jurisdiction." Leonardo left no room for questions, and certainly none for argument. He grabbed the reigns of his horse and started off before the others.

"He's really upset about this..." Michelangelo said to his brothers,

"We all are. But you know how close he is to Augustaria." Donatello responded, "for our brothers sake, we will find this assassin quickly, before Leonardo begins to obsess on her safety with this monster loose."

"Agreed." Michelangelo nodded and gave his horse a nudge with the heel of his steel boot.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I have three fours and two fives." The bearded man with dirt on his face smugly slapped down his cards.

Across from him, a drunk red headed woman smirked wildly,

"You fucking idiot!" She laughed, "you couldn't tell a bluff if it offered you a romp in the back room!"

The smug look from the man across from her fell immediately, replaced with embarrassed anger,

"What the hell did you say to me!?" He jumped straight out his chair, making it fall over behind him.

The red head thrust out her hand, leaning over the table, still laughing, gasping breaths,

"I've got all fives!" She practically screamed, "I've got all fives!"

The man was burning in embarrassment, his face red. The red head reached for his-now her gold. Her hand barely touched a coin when a dagger was jammed in between her middle and ring finger, a large hand wrapped so tightly around the hilt the skin was ghostly white. The entire bar went silent, the woman's laugh included.

Both card players remained frozen, the red head looked up at the bearded man she was playing against with a look that could kill.

Suddenly she laughed, a smile spreading on her lips making the man holding the dagger laugh, the entire bar began to nervously laugh. The red head looked around at the patrons laughing with them, as if this was just normal fun, she looked back at the man.

In a blink of an eye though, the table had him pinned in between it and the wall and his head slammed into the table.

The laughing had stopped, the patrons staring as the woman collected her money, she looked back at the patrons for a second,

"Mind your business." She venomously hissed. Immediately they did, picking up the conversations they had dropped to watch her and her Crazy 5s opponent.

The red head plucked the last coin off the table into a brown pouch and headed towards the door,

"We are looking for this woman."

Standing at the bar were the 4 large creatures from earlier at the Queen's engagement party.

"Shit." She mumbled horrified as the man wiping the bar table pointed straight at her.

The one in blue turned around to her, eyes burning with a murderous passion all directed towards her, she wasn't afraid, but she was stunned by how tall and big the creature was compared to her.

The woman took a step back,

"Don't move! Under the power of Queen Augustaria you're under arrest!" The one in blue declared.

"She's not my queen..." The woman glared.

In one swift motion the red headed woman grabbed her bow from next to her chair and bolted out the door, she usually wore her hood outside to avoid being recognized. In her rush she forgot to pull it on and the sun momentarily blinded her, she couldn't dodge the glass bottle that shattered against her face.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Please Review, Favorite, ThankYou! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like this story! Hope it's not too weird!


End file.
